


Cause I could be your one and only

by PippinRose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippinRose/pseuds/PippinRose
Summary: Just some cute sleepy fluff.---"And with all my heart and all my breath, I love you more than the infinite universe can hold." He added.





	Cause I could be your one and only

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Heavy by Oh Wonder
> 
> "There's magic in the way you move  
> Stop the world it's only you  
> Oh my heart is waking  
> Cause I could be your one and only"

"Hey Lance?" Keith murmured into his boyfriends shoulder.

  
Lance hummed slightly, his eyes closed, into the darkness of their bedroom and Keith reached out, tracing his fingers over Lance's bare chest. They lay, chest to chest, Keith tucked against the blue paladin's side. Their thin sheets were cast aside as they enjoyed each other's warmth.

  
"Do you know how much I love you?" Keith whispered, his lips brushing against Lance's shoulder in a faint kiss.

  
Reaching across the arm that wasn't pinned under Keith- Lance patted blindly at Keith's hair, smoothing it in random directions. "Of course I do, Baby." He sleepily mumbled; a small, quiet huff of laughter escaping his lips as Keith pressed up into his hand. "Do you know, I love you just as much?"

  
Keith hummed, closing his eyes. "I'll never forget."

  
"From one end of the infinite universe, through infinite parallel time and galaxies and back again." Despite being virtually asleep, Lance still wanted to say it. "And then go further than that." He yawned. "That much. I love you that much."

  
Keith grinned, nuzzling into Lance's shoulder. "And with all my heart and all my breath, I love you more than the infinite universe can hold." He added.

  
"For infinite time." Lance yawned in finish, reshuffling their positions slightly so he could squeeze the red paladin closer.

  
"Infinite time?" Keith questioned quietly.

  
Lance hummed. "All the time. With no end- just forever and ever."

  
Stretching up and pressing his face into the crook of Lance's neck, Keith replied. "That's a long time."

  
"It is." Lance murmured, nosing into Keith's hair. "I want to be with you that long."

  
"Really?" Keith whispered, pressing a slow kiss to Lance's skin.

  
"If you want too?"

  
"Yes I do." Keith replied. "For infinite time."

  
Lance squeezed both his arms around Keith's back, hugging him tightly before releasing, to comb a hand through the soft, sleep mussed, waves of Keith's hair.

  
Keith sighed, melting against Lance. "We should get married."

  
With both their minds drifting on the edge of sleep and their lips pressing to each other's skin in a warmth of love and comfort, the weight of those words didn't hit either of them.

  
Lance hummed in agreement.

  
"Will you marry me, Lance?" Keith mumbled through a yawn.

  
"Yeah, Keith." Lance crooned. "I'll marry you."

  
The contented hum from Keith was lost into sleep and they both curled closer together, letting each other's heartbeat lull them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Understandably, the next day- when they both finally remember- Lance is very upset that Keith bet him to it. And maybe a little pissed that he didn't get a chance at a cheesy seaside sunset proposal.
> 
> \----
> 
> If there's anything I could improve or work on, I'm happy to hear.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed <3  
> Comments, bookmarks, kudos! I'd love you!


End file.
